The reduction of air conditioning energy bills would be a benefit to industrial, commercial, and residential consumers alike. Air conditioners are the largest user of electricity on buildings and homes, and accounting for approximately 48% of total electricity use. While there are advances in technology for energy efficiency and renewable energy products, most are not cost effective or easy to install and maintain. A practical solution to lowering the energy required to operate air conditioning systems would have a positive impact on utility companies, the environment, and the consumer.